The Man In The Mirror
by b-roksgurl5678
Summary: Jason knows he loves Courtney. But he also knows that there is alot that he doesn't remember. When a piece of his past returns, will it make him remember?
1. Time Together

I disclaim  
  
Hope you like this one, It's interesting I don't know. Please R&R, feed back is greatly appreciated.  
  
Jason sat down on the couch next to his wife, Courtney. "Hey baby." He said kissing her gently. "Hey."  
  
She said smiling. "What are you watching?" he asked. "Fried Green Tomatoes." She said. They watched  
  
the rest of the movie. After that they made dinner together and started eating. "You are such a dork!" she  
  
said, laughing at the last comment that he made. When she did so, she accidentally flipped a teeny-tiny bit  
  
of mashed potatoes on his cheek. He got this dead serious look. "So that's how you want it?" he said. He  
  
grabbed the serving spoon, heaping with mashed potatoes. "You wouldn't dare." She said standing up.  
  
SPLAT! Right on her cheek. "Wouldn't I?" he said grinning. Her jaw dropped. "Fine!" she said grabbing a  
  
handful of spaghetti and throwing it his way. It landed on his chest. They started running around the room  
  
throwing and smashing food on each other and laughing like little kids. Finally they collapsed on the giant  
  
rug in the middle of the room, laughing so hard they could barely breath. "God I love you" she said looking  
  
up at him. He was on his side; his head resting on his hand which suspended half his body. "I love you too  
  
baby" he said, wiping some mashed potatoes from her hair. She stood up, biting her lip, trying to no prevail  
  
to hide her mischievous smile. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "I need a shower." She said,  
  
mischievous grin getting bigger. "So?" he said smiling ignorantly. "You need a shower." She said looking  
  
at him. "I think I like where this is going." He said standing up. "Hey I'm just saying we should be  
  
conservative and save water!" she said jokingly. "I'm sure that's why. It's not because you want my bod"  
  
he said, teasingly bobbing his eyebrows at her. They made their way upstairs and into the shower, which by  
  
all means they thoroughly enjoyed. He put a pair of black boxers on and climbed into bed. She curled up in  
  
his arms and she quickly fell asleep. He noticed this and slid out from under her. He looked into the mirror,  
  
staring at the image. There was so much that he didn't know about himself, well not really himself. His old  
  
self. He didn't remember much of being a kid. He always wondered if he would ever remember. And if he  
  
did, what would happen then? He was told that he was pretty serious with a girl named Keesha, but that  
  
was about it. He finally went back and laid beside her again, not even knowing what to think. He just  
  
looked at her beautiful face and closed his eyes. Dreams of hollow memories haunted and circled  
  
mercilessly through his head. The only thing that held onto his sanity was Courtney. He woke with a start  
  
and glanced around the room. Courtney was no where to be found. He stood up and walked, akward with  
  
sleep to the kitchen. He noticed a note on the table, he rub his eyes again before he read it. "Took Rosie for  
  
a run, be back soon. He threw on some clothes and went outside. He walked straight to the park. He knew  
  
that where she'd be. Sure enough, there she was, throwing a frisbee for Rosie to catch. He came up behind  
  
her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned as he whispered in her ear "I'll be your cryin'  
  
shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life" It was their  
  
song. She slowly turned around with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.  
  
He embraced her. He didn't notice the woman who walked past him, the one who stopped to stare for a  
  
moment. 


	2. Flash of Light

Man in the Mirror Chapter 2: Flash of Light Flashes of light take away my sight and I don't know why, don't even know why, but she's all I can see, with this flash of light.  
  
Courtney Whistled for Rosie and she came to her call. Jason smiled at them as Courtney knelt down to pet her dog. Courtney attached a leash to Rosie's red collar and stood up. Jason casually laced his fingers with hers. They started a conversation quietly. Looks of envy struck the faces of spectators, it was so apparent that these to were head over heels for each other. The look in his eyes. Her smiling face. The way their hands fit so perfectly together. Just then Jason's cell rang.  
  
"yeah?. Where at?. Why?. what do you need me to do?. alright I'll be there as soon as possible." He said, then hanging up his phone.  
  
"I." he started before he was interrupted  
  
"You have to go, I know I know, this always happens when things are going perfectly I'm used to it. heck I've come to expect, I'll see Ya later honey" she said mockingly.  
  
"Courtney, you know that if I could stay I would, I love you" he said  
  
"Oh, but of course I know I hear it all the time. Just when I get to spend some time with you, you have to go to work." She said, the first part with sarcasm.  
  
"We'll talk about this later" he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Later, there is one word that can mean anything coming from you. I'm sorry Jason, but I'm just really sick of you being married to your work instead of me. We will finish this later." She said  
  
He nodded and walked off. She suddenly felt so cold, as if the chill of the winter had finally caught up with her now that she was alone. She hated being alone.  
  
"Come on Rosie." She said, taking her dogs leash in her hand again.  
  
************************Jason and sonny on the docks**********************  
  
"so, what do you need?" Jason asked, no emotion what so ever.  
  
"We got a guy who is planning to take me out, and I am not going to put myself or my family in danger like that so we need to take him out first. His name is Brian, he is posing as a cop but that's just a cover-up, he's really trying to move drugs through my territory. Can you do that for me?" Sonny asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, just tell me where and when" Jason said plainly.  
  
****************************Brian's hotel room**************************  
  
Jason waited for the most perfect moment. When he found it, he knocked on the door. Brian answered it and got a cocky look on his face.  
  
"Oh what a pleasant surprise, PC's favorite criminal!" he said with false happiness.  
  
"Cut the crap. You've been messing with the wrong people Brian, we can't have that. Now get in there and close the door now!" he said in a quiet but aggressive and firm voice.  
  
At first Brian wasn't going to do so, But when Jason shoved the pistol with silencer in his face he changed his mind. He told him to sit in a chair while he duct taped his feet and hands together.  
  
"Any last words?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Go to Hell!" Brian hissed.  
  
"Nice choice." Jason said sarcastically.  
  
He then taped his mouth shut and threw him on the ground. He put a pillow over the back of Brian's head Pressed the gun to it and let it rest. He wanted him to always remember this moment as the moment that he messed with the wrong person and got his lesson.  
  
"With love, from Sonny Corinthos!" he leaned down and whispered in his ear  
  
He straightened up and pulled the trigger. The job was done. He cleaned up anything that could possibly be used as evidence, and then left, knowing that no had seen him. On his way out he called Sonny to tell him that it was a success. He got onto his motorcycle then and left. Out of no where, a flash of a memory pounded him. It felt like something inside of his head had exploded he almost wreck the bike and for some reason, all he could think of was this girl, dark skinned with curly hair, she had nice shapely lips and deep brown eyes. She was blowing out candles on some kind of cake. Then just as suddenly as the flash had some, it left, along wit the pain it had caused him. He gained control of the bike, and wondered what that memory was. 


End file.
